utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mary
|songfeat = collab |officialillustrator = Kuzuma Tiaoru (葛坊煽▧) |officialjapname = めありー |officialromajiname = Mary |years = 2014-present |YTchannel = UCS7Ol_vxh1Ckw-E2t084ypQ めありー mary CHANNEL |NNDuserpage = 8080989 |mylist1 = 62477072 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 10325005 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = 10408476 |mylist3info = encode |mylist4 = 39396222 |mylist4info = chorus, compilation albums |partner = Isubokuro |otheractivity = drawing }} |J4oKHiWEokU}} Mary (めありー) is an who started from 2013. She has a wide range of vocal which is available for a plenty of music type. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Recollection type:origin (Released on December 31, 2015) List of Covered Songs (2013.02.06) # "Sadistic Love" (2013.02.16) # "crack" (2013.02.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.28) # "Children Record" (2013.05.14) # "Sweet Devil" (2013.06.18) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (When Night Comes, Again I…) (2013.07.07) # "Kimi ga Kimi ga" (You Are You Are) (2013.07.14) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2013.07.21) # "FACE" (2013.07.28) # "Pinko Stick Luv" (2013.08.05) # "bitter" (2013.09.21) # "Orion no Yume" (Orion's Dream) (2013.10.14) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.12.15) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2013.12.25) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.12) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.01.19) # "Sakurairo Time Capsule" (Sakura Colored Time Capsule) (2014.03.23) # "Tsuki Sekai Ryokou" (Moon World Tour) (2014.04.12) # "Ultra Planet" (2014.04.25) (YT Link Deleted) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.05.02) # "shake it!" (2015.05.31) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Dining Room) (2014.07.05) # "Earphone to Semishigure" (2014.08.01) # "Garakuta Asobi" (Ridiculous Game Play) (2014.08.06) # "SUPER YELLOW" (2014.08.12) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2014.08.30) (YT Link Deleted) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2014.09.20) # "Mendokusai ya" (2014.10.16) (YT Link Deleted) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Isubokuro and Mary (2014.12.10) (YT Link Deleted) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2014.12.22) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.15) (YT Link Deleted) # "White Snow Falling" (2014.12.22) # "Shouheiki" (Barrier) (2015.01.02) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.01.16) # "Piano Lesson" feat. Mary and Eruno (2015.01.22) # "Hoshi no Uta" -Live ver.- (2015.02.06) (YT only) # "Snow Fairy Story" (2015.02.08) (YT Link Deleted) # "twilight of small planet" (2015.02.12) (YT Link Deleted) # "Kuusou Ressha" (2015.02.15) # "Blessing" ✿SpringEdition feat. Aiyo Natsume, Mary, anMo, Kanna, Harucha, Kyaren., Souren, Mikaru, Konoco, Yauyun, Houkago no Aitsu, Hoshi no Shounen, and Merumo (2015.04.01) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.04.18) (YT Link Deleted) # "Yoru no Kujira" (Night Whale) (2015.05.31) # "Tenkou Zenya" (The Night Before Transferring School) (2015.06.07) (YT Link Deleted) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When The Morning Glory Withers) (2015.06.14) (YT Link Deleted) # "Meryuu" (2015.06.18) (YT Link Deleted) # "Ashita Sekai ga Horobunara" (If The World Ends Tomorrow) (2015.07.05) # "Ii Nari Lady" (Absolute Lady) (2015.11.19) (YT Link Replaced (2015.11.19)) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2015.08.17) # "Natsu Kaze no Goraikou" (The Summer Breeze and The Rising Sun) (2015.08.21) (YT Link Deleted) # "Zantou Hanabi (Lingering Fireworks) (2015.08.27) # "Doors" -Acoustic ver.- (2016.02.04) (YT only) # "Baleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.10.14) (YT Link Deleted) # "Watashi no Are" (My R) (2015.10.19) (YT Link Deleted) # "Ginga to Mimanbyou na Futari" (The Milky Way and the Two of Us, Chronically Incomplete) feat. Mary and n.k (chorus) (2015.11.01) (Links Deleted) # "Mememememe" (2015.11.11) (YT Link Deleted) # "Donor Song" (2015.11.17) # "Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Risru and Mary (2015.11.29) # "Fiction Line" (2015.12.12) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.18) (YT Link Deleted) # "Be Myself." (2016.01.27) # "Ranshou Seimei" (Life Of Beginnings) (2016.02.06) (YT Link Replaced (2019.05.03)) # "Gingaroku" (Galaxy Log) (2016.02.15) (YT Link Deleted) # "Kimi wa Dekinai Ko" (You're A Useless Child) (2016.03.02) (YT Link Deleted) # "Kido Airaku" (2016.03.11) (YT Link Deleted) # "Shiro Yuki" (Snow White) (2016.03.16) (YT Link Replaced (2019.08.04)) # "Hisui no Machi" (Town of Jade) (2016.04.23) (YT Link Deleted) # "Suki na Koto Dake de Iidesu" (All I Need Are Things I Like) (2016.05.19) (YT Link Deleted) # "Kiete Shimaeta nara Iinoni, Nante" (I Kinda Just Wish It Would Disappear) (2016.05.26) # "Hikou Shoujo" (Aviation Girl) (2016.07.15) (YT Link Replaced (2019.05.02)) # "Shinkou Shinkirou" (Mental Mirage; Original with ) (2016.08.15) # "Alice in Reitouko" (Alice in Freezer) (2016.08.25) (YT Link Replaced (2019.04.27)) # "Reversible Campaign" (2016.10.13) (YT Link Deleted) # "Fragile" (2016.10.30) (YT Link Deleted) # "Mawaru Sora Usagi" (Spinning Sky Rabbit) (2016.11.21) (YT Link Replaced (2019.04.28)) # "DAYBREAK FRONTLINE" (2016.12.30) (YT Link Replaced (2019.05.06)) # "Daikirai na Hazudatta." (It's Supposed to be Hated.) (2017.01.06) (YT Link Replaced (2017.11.17)) # "Nonsense no Katamari" (A Lump of Nonsense) (2017.01.26) (YT Link Deleted) # "Natsu no Koibito" (Summer's Lover) (2017.01.30) # "Leica" (2017.02.03) (YT Link Replaced (2019.10.28)) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Otouto no Ane, Kurousagi Uru, Mary, Rimukaicho, and Botanical (2017.02.14) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2017.03.31) # "Teikoku Shoujo" (Imperial Girl) (2017.04.11) # "Haita" (Exclusion) (2017.04.28) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Literary Nonsense (2017.05.29) # "Garakuta Symphony" (Trash Symphony) (2017.06.07) # "Astronauts" (2017.07.01) # "Sunday's Secret" feat. Mary and Myusan (2017.07.14) # "Kaisei" (Good Weather) (2017.09.01) # "Uchiage Hanabi" (Fireworks) feat. Mary and Kanade (2017.09.14) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.11.09) (YT Link Deleted) # "Deep Coma" (2017.11.23) # "Kimi-shi Ayauku mo Chikau Yore" feat. Mary, Kurousagi, Rimu, Otouto no Ane, Suzumi, and Hiina (2017.12.20) # "As You Like It" (2017.12.24) (YT Link Deleted) # "Zenzenzense" (2018.01.03) # "Never Lost Word" (2018.01.06) # "Tokyo Winter Session" feat. NORISTRY, Minta, Tsukasashi, Yuikonnu, Mary, and Myusan (2018.02.16) # "Melty World Nightmare" (2018.02.26) (YT Link Deleted) # "This Earth, for You" (2018.03.25) (YT Link Deleted) # "Tautology Doubtful" (2018.04.30) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. Ajikko, Ayaponzu*, Nayugorou, NORISTRY, Mary, moldio, and Yuikonnu (2019.04.30) # "Outsider" (2018.05.21) (YT Link Deleted) # "Hitorigachi" (2018.05.31) (YT Link Replaced (2019.04.30)) # "Maboshi Wink" feat. Mary, Kurousagi, Rimu, Otouto no Ane, Suzumi, and Hiina (2018.06.17) # "Local Train" (2018.07.11) # "Ghost Girl" (2018.07.27) # "8:32" (2018.09.25) (YT Link Replaced (2019.07.17)) # "Additional Memory" (2018.10.13) # "Will you marry me?" (2018.10.19) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅲ" (Love Words Ⅲ) feat. Sana, 000, and Mary (2018.11.07) # "Unfinished Time Limiter" (2018.12.31) # "Vivid" (2019.01.14) # "Look At Meee" feat. Myusan and Mary (2019.01.29) # "Otome Dissection" (2019.03.01) # "Dōka shi teru wa" (2019.03.21) # "Kataomoi" (Aimer) (2019.05.31) # "Android Girl" (2019.07.11) # "Grand Escape" (Radwimps) (2019.08.16) # "Kiss Dake de" (Masaki Suda) feat. Mary and Rairu (2019.08.18) # "Heartbreak ≒ Blues" (2019.09.16) # "Shukumei" (Fate) (Official髭男dism) (2019.11.10) }} Discography |track1title = OP |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Haru no Yoru |track2info = |track2lyricist = sea-no |track2composer = sea-no |track2arranger = |track3title = Kakuzatou no Yume |track3info = |track3lyricist = KurageP |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ryou Kataomoi no Yakusoku |track4info = |track4lyricist = Exotic Kamatani |track4composer = Exotic Kamatani |track4arranger = |track5title = Futari |track5info = |track5lyricist = risou |track5composer = risou |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Sandal Leap |track1info = |track1lyricist = Orangestar |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Airy Fool |track2info = |track2lyricist = Nayutan Alien |track2composer = Nayutan Alien |track2arranger = |track3title = Himitsu |track3info = |track3lyricist = Sena Kou |track3composer = Sena Kou |track3arranger = |track4title = November |track4info = |track4lyricist = Harumaki Gohan |track4composer = Harumaki Gohan |track4arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by herself |Recollection typeOrigin Mary.png|Mary as seen in Tune Records album "Recollection type:origin" Illust. by Yumeno Haruka (夢乃ﾊﾙｶ) |mary-blessing.png|Mary as seen in her collab cover of "Blessing ✿SpringEdition" Illust. by Kaen (かえん) }} Links * Homepage * Twitter * instagram * booth